Deke Shaw
Deke is the ultimate survivor and roguish scavenger, the guy who can get people what they need, but at a price of his asking.Meet the new season 5 Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. cast members — first look Biography Meeting S.H.I.E.L.D. Encounter with Melinda May Deke first encounters Melinda May upon entering the Lighthouse. May, assuming Deke to be hostile attacks him, but only for him to get the better of her. May, as a result gets pinned against a wall (thanks to the Gravity manipulator device). Deke tries to talk May out of the fight after he finds her Metrics missing without a scar. He thus uses a pocket knife to cut through her wrist and inserts her metrics. Uniting with the Team Some time after the Kree Soldiers captured Phil Coulson and team, Deke and May come to their rescue with him talking the Guards out to release them. He states that they had lost their Metrics and had accidentally stalked into the forbidden area. Once out of there, he realizes that Phil Coulson and his team had their metrics missing and also Virgil, his friend had died. He suggests the team to stay close but they clearly disagree. Melinda May cunningly pins him against the wall and leaves with Jemma Simmons to the Trawler spacecraft while Daisy Johnson leaves him with Coulson in search of Alphonso Mackenzie and Yo-Yo Rodriguez. Learning Coulson's Timeline ]] While trying to know and observe Coulson, Deke remembers Virgil's stories of people from the past coming to save Humanity. Upon realizing this, he asked Coulson the year from which he was abducted. This makes him realize that Virgil's stories were indeed sane and the people from the past have arrived. Reuniting with Tess Tess, Deke's friend and colleague arrives to get him out of the forbidden area. Deke introduces her to his allies and asks her to help them blend in. She agrees and asks him to go help the others fight the Kree guards. When deke arrives at the room where Alphonso Mackenzie and Yo-Yo Rodriguez were held captive, he sees the duo with the help of Daisy Johnson having killed the guards. He yells at the trio and asks them to figure a way to cover the mess. He helps them to drag the guards into the room where the roaches could dine on them. The Framework Melinda May and Daisy Johnson grow suspicious of Deke a they try to "blend in" to the community. Daisy trails Deke into a cabin where she finds him asleep. When she approaches him, the device puts her to sleep and into a prototype Framework. In the framework, he reveals to Daisy that all he wanted to see in that place was a news report addressing Daisy as the "Quake". The one that destroyed the Earth.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.02: Orientation Part Two Betraying Daisy Johnson confronts Deke]] Daisy Johnson determined to save Jemma Simmons, disregards Deke's warnings to enter the Elite area of Lighthouse. She manages to fights some Kree guards off and enter her destination only to find herself trapped in a glass container and exposed to power dampener gas. Moments later, she realises Kasius managed to get hold of her only because of the help of Deke. Just before she lost her consciousness, Deke tells her he is playing the long game. Personality To be added Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Deke was able to go toe-to-toe with Melinda May. Equipment *'Helmet': Deke wears a helmet to protect himself from the vacuum of outer space. *'Gravity Manipulation Device': Deke wears a device on his belt that allows him to manipulate gravity. He uses it to hover in midair, but also for offensive purposes, like restraining someone by placing the device onto them and making them cling to a surface. However, the device can be easily used against him. Relationships Allies *Virgil † *Tess *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Situational Allies **Phil Coulson **Melinda May - Enemy turned Situational Ally **Jemma Simmons **Alphonso Mackenzie **Yo-Yo Rodriguez *Kree Watch **Kasius **Sinara Enemies *Daisy Johnson/Quake - Situational Ally turned Enemy Behind the Scenes *G. Grant Jewett was a stunt double for Jeff Ward in the role of Deke. References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Grey Eyes